


Nothing Breaks My Heart Now

by thisaintascene



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaintascene/pseuds/thisaintascene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets drunk at a party. Laura needs help taking her to the dorm. Danny's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Breaks My Heart Now

“Come on, cupcake. It’ll be fun”. 

That’s what Carmilla had said.

Yeah, no.

Laura had been at the party for one hour and she was already bored out of her mind. Not only was the music awful, but she had lost her friends four times in the last twenty minutes and she just wanted to sit somewhere and engage in a conversation without going deaf. Maybe even listen to LaF talk passionately about sweat and how it actually improved people’s chances of finding a significant other (Perry’s face disagreed). She would even settle for Kirsch ranting about the Summers. He did that a lot.

But instead she was watching people she didn’t even know grind against each other and drunk frat boys chasing girls 4 years younger than them. Pathetic. 

“Laura! I didn’t know you where here!” Danny had appeared out of nowhere. She looked a little dizzy and her smile was contagious, “How’s it going?”

“I… I’m kinda scared right now? Five minutes ago someone screamed the word alcohol in my face and then they just… walked away shouting really weird things?”

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, that happens”, she turned serious after a few awkward seconds, “so, where’s Carmilla?”

“She went to get a drink”

Danny stared at her own drink for a minute. Her face looked pensative, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a half grimace, “I know this is not the time or place for asking you this, but I don’t think I’ll have to guts to ask you in other circumstances, so… are you guys together?”

That was a good question. Where they together? They had kissed, yeah. A few times actually. But, where they together? Did Carmilla even want to have a relationship with her?

“We are… something. Just not something defined yet?”

“Oh, cool. Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

Danny next sentence was cut off rudely by someone. 

Carmilla. Actually, a very drunk Carmilla, Laura noticed.

“Heeey, honey bun. You’re heeere. Hey, m’here too. This party is aaawsome don’tyouthink?”

“Honey bun? Carmilla, are you okay?”

“Peachy”

Laura stared at her. She was definitely not okay. In fact, she could barely keep herself standing. The brunette was swaying from side to side in a really dangerous motion and Laura found herself almost laughing. Danny face watching the whole interaction was hilarious enough. 

“Although I’m kinda startin’ to feel sleepy. Does nobody else feel sleepy? I feel sleepy. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. Wow. Now the word sounds weeeird”

She tripped. Laura, barely keeping it together at the incredibly unusual situation, put her arm on Carmilla’s hips and grabbed her arm.  
She looked at Danny apologetically, “I think I’m gonna take her to our room. Well, I’ll try”.

Okay, so Carmilla was heavy. It did not help that she had apparently given up on defying gravity. She had a really dopey smile on her face and she was looking at Laura as if she was the next Jesus Christ, and it was adorable. But she was still heavy. Like a very heavy sack of potatoes. Really attractive potatoes, Laura thought.

“Do you… I’m not trying to make this weird, believe me, but do you need help?” Laura turned to Danny, who seemed to be talking reluctantly, as if she didn’t even know why she had uttered those words.

Laura was a good person. At least, she believed she was. And the last thing she wanted to do was to make her ex-almost-girlfriend, a girl she knew still had feelings for her, help her get her new almost-girlfriend (she was starting to see a pattern there, maybe she should start dating people for real) into their room. But Carmilla was starting to drool on her shirt (really?) and she didn’t really have a lot of options.

“I’ll be grateful forever, seriously.”

Danny grabbed Carmilla’s other arm without saying a word.

“Thank you, Danny. You’re a really good friend.”

The shorter girl did not see the longing look Danny threw her way. Still, she felt it.

“How about you thank me when we have actually succeeded at getting this idiot to the room without drowning in vampire drool?” Laura could see a small smile at the corner of her mouth, so she understood the picking on Carmilla was all in good fun. She didn’t know why, but it made her feel something warm and fuzzy inside.

 

“Okay… can you hold her up while I open the door, please?” 

Danny hadn’t even had a second to voice her disagreement with this arrangement when the brunette was unceremoniously thrown completely into her arms. She smelled nice, Danny thought. Wait, what?  
Laura was now helping her get Carmilla to the bed. 

What Danny hadn’t noticed was that the vampire girl had a deathly grip on her shirt. Danny’s shirt. Which meant that once Carmilla was dropped into the bed, Danny went with her. Well, now this was weird.  
Danny didn’t even have time to push the other girl (violently) like she was planning to, because Carmilla threw an arm over her keeping her in place, apparently cuddling her? Now this whole situation had passed the weird, going straight for the “what the fuck is happening”.

Laura seemed to think the same.

“Carm, honey. That’s Danny. You’re spooning Danny. And as endearing as it looks that you’re trying to cuddle with someone twice your height, I don’t think you’re gonna like remembering this tomorr-“

“Iknow”

So Carmilla was not completely sleep.

“What?”

“Dannyswarm, ‘m comfy, don wanna move”

Laura and Danny looked at eachother. Full five minutes passed in extremely awkward silence, except for a few noises that sounded suspiciously like snoring from Carmilla. Laura was the first to break it.

“Well, I mean, you have a long walk to your dorm. A-and it’s dark, so I don’t really think it would be safe for you to return alone, you know, with all the drunk frat boys and weird things that happen in this place, like you know the other day when three students lost their voice because of some ancient poetry they read from the library, and I know you’re not going near the library, but still-“

“Laura” Danny was smiling at her, “I’ll stay”

“O-kay. Great. So I’ll just- I’ll just go to my bed”

“Here” Carmilla had come back to life. “You come’ere”. She was pointing to the bed. Or at least, trying to. She almost slapped Danny in the face.

“There’s like no space in there, Carmilla”

“Yesthereis”

Danny, still convinced this was all a big joke from the stupid vampire to mess with her head or an incredibly realistic dream she was having, was surprisingly having less trouble adjusting to the peculiar situation.

“There’s still space.” She saw the bewildered look on Laura’s face and she felt the need to lighten up the air. “I mean, just imagine the look on Karnstein’s face tomorrow when she realizes she actually begged us to sleep in the same bed as her. It’s gonna be enough to tease her for months. Are you really planning on wasting all that potencial?” She had a devilish grin that made Laura’s heart ache in a really good way.

She realized thinking about it would make things seem even more delusional so she just grabbed her pajama pants, a T-shirt and sprinted to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Exactly three minutes later she was jumping on the bed on the other side of Carmilla, spooning her back and burying her face in hair that smelled of vanilla shampoo. Laura’s shampoo. She couldn’t even be mad at the other girl right now, with all the adorable snoring and cuddling. She was asleep within seconds.

 

And it really was hilarious to watch Carmilla’s face the next morning. Her disgusted look, all wide eyes and barfing sounds in Danny’s direction, would have been effective if not for the fact that she looked like she’d had the best night sleep of her life. 

 

Danny had a photo on her phone of a sleeping Carmilla that she wasn’t planning on letting anyone see.

**Author's Note:**

> nofriesnoglory.tumblr.com


End file.
